Percy Jackson and The Olympians Deleted Scenes
by InspiredMinds
Summary: Just some stuff that I would have like to happen in between some of the storylines in the PJO and HOO series. Mostly if not all of it is Percabeth maybe Jasper and LeoxCalypso here and there but mostly Percabeth. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are all created and owned by Rick Riordan and/or Disney Hyperion**

 _ **Review, Favorite, Follow! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is encouraged.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

I Have a Dilema

Now I didn't plan on being late to my girlfriend's graduation... honestly. It was a big day for her and their relationship. After the Giant War Annabeth and I both agreed to go off to college after both of their senior years in New Rome and finally start building a life together. Something that they both had been fighting for, for years now.

Unfortunately life as a demigod wasn't all that simple which sucks for me because earlier that week I swore to her on the River Styx I would make it to her graduation in time for her valedictorian speech. Something that she worked hard on and was very prideful and proud of. He remembered countless nights of her Iris messaging him just to recite her speech to absolute perfection.

* * *

"Its okay if you can't make it you know. I don't want you to worry about it, we can do something later like grab a pizza at your house or catch a movie?"

I frowned a her unsureness. "Annabeth you know I wouldn't miss something this huge, you've worked so hard throughout high school to get to were your at we both have, you deserve this more than anyone I wouldn't miss this for the world"

She sighed her eyes became clouded. "Okay, its just I don't want you to get your hopes up and miss it because of a monster or some random god hoping out of nowhere wanting you to solve their problems for them."

She had an excellent and I have been fighting together since we were 12 . We're demigods half god and half human basically a walking piece of meat for monsters even of the rarest myths to come and try to kill us... Cool beans if you ask me.

I made sure to look straight into her stormy gray eyes to show her my seriousness. "Listen no god,monster or any other random deity is gonna stop me from coming to my amazingly, smart and beautiful girlfriend's graduation. Nothing I promise you, swear on the River Styx."

She smiled a little. "Alright I believe you, Seaweed Brain I lov-."

Before Annabeth could finish her sentence there was a big noise coming from the background almost like high pitched lion roar.

Her eyes turned serious and deadly. "I'll IM you later I gotta go I think that was some monster and my roommates coming back soon anyway. Bye"

And the Iris Message immediately cut off

* * *

So now where was I? In front of Annabeths school trying to find seats by any chance? No. I was on the subway looking right into the eye of a big fat nasty hellhound. Great just flippin' fantastic.

Now I've dealt with hellhounds before. Heck I even has one as a pet one named Mrs. O'Leary. But this one in particular wasn't like Mrs. O'Leary. No. This one was not nearly as cute and almost 100x uglier than any hound I've seen in his entire demigod life, trust me when you live in New York for your whole entire life you see some weird stuff

This hellhound in particular was the size of a rhino, with huge microwave sized feet and a pair of blood red glowing eyes... To say the least it wasn't really something a little kid would beg his parent to take home,

I immediately reached into my suit pants pocket and grabbed my magical pen and uncapped it immediately so it could transform into my well-trusted sword Riptide.

Now I didn't exactly know what all the mortals saw in the subway station. Humans don't exactly see what demigods do, their eyes were protected from what gods and demigods called the Mist which tricked the human eye into not seeing what me and other demigods would see. But from what it looked from my stand point everyone even including a random homeless man crowed around the exit in desperate need of escaping Grand Central Station. From what I guessed they probably saw some kind of bear or wolf.

By that time most people cleared out of the subway and the only thing remaining was me and this ugly rough-faced hellhound. You see the problem for me was not the hellhound actually I've fought plenty of monsters and even though hellhounds are pretty scaring looking it wasn't the worst thing in the world, no that wasn't the problem. The problem was whether or not I was going to be able to kill this thing and still be on time to Annabeth's speech. I had to make this fight clean and quick.

"Hey scumbag!" I yelled. "I got places to be and a girlfriend to meet so lets make this quick so I can send you straight back into Tartarus!"

The monster growled in a way that I comprehended as; "Okay bring it on demigod, I'm ready for a quick snack anyway."

The hellhound made the first move. I've fought hellhounds before but this one in particular was less faster but way more stronger than others. When it lunged it kind of caught Percy off guard but he side stepped and it landed straight into the stone brick wall leaving a big dent in the wall but still unfazed.

The only way I was going to kill it was to be quick and tire the monster. So that's what I did... or tried to.

Every time the monster got close I easily evaded its attack almost like matador. But from what I saw the hellhound was immediately getting both upset, frustrated and annoyingly tired.

Another thing I had worry about was other in this fight was that I was wearing a suit 4 sizes too big that had been buried in forgotten boxes that once belonged to my ex- abusive Stepfather, Smelly Gabe (May he rest in peace). The last thing I wanted to do was walk into my girlfriend's graduation in torn clothes.

This time instead of just running straight at me he smartly decided to shadow travel right in front of me and ram me straight into the stone wall of the subway.

Now I have experienced pain before I've been poisoned, drank fire, held up the world... You catch the drift. But this type of pain didn't so much hurt immediately, when the hellhound hit me he immediately felt a rush of adrenaline and all of me wind knocked out of me

Immediately after I hit the wall and fell on the ground I heard some kind of crack in his back that probably wasn't all that normal and fell to the ground. By the time I actually hit the ground it felt like some of the bone in my back were completely shattered. My clothes were covered in mud and other types of garbage and disgusting waste and to make the problem even more worse Riptide was completely out of sight.

Slightly picking my head up I saw something that almost made him smile but i couldn't cause it hurt to much.

A water fountain.

I used all the energy I could have possibly had left and forced the water out of the fountain and straight into the hellhound enough for him to knock him out. When your a son of Poseidon you can do cool stuff like that.

Desperately I crawled my limp body with what ever energy I had left to a small puddle of water and prayed to my father Lord Poseidon god of the sea to help heal my injuries enough to go home.

Surprisingly my dad did a little bit more than that not only were my injuries healed but he completely went all out. A bright blue flash almost blinded me and by the time it faded I looked down and I was clothed with a brand new expensive looking perfectly, slim fitted navy blue suit that you would see in GQ or any other fashion magazines, with Italian leather brown shoes and a watch that looked like it cost more than my entire apartment in Manhattan. My hair was no longer a mess, perfectly styled and slicked back with hair gel. I looked like a million bucks to say the least. I guess in a way my dad maybe thought of rewarding me a little with you know saving the world a couple times and it couldn't have came at a better time.

I checked my pocket to see if Riptide reappeared and found note from Poseidon himself.

Go get her son.

I smiled. Even though I haven't seen my dad in almost two years I still felt a deep connection with my father who always knew when to help at the right time needed. And this was one of those times.

I checked my brand-new watch, 11:30 AM Annabeth speech begins in 15 minutes and her school was all the way in Queens a taxi would take to long and the subway was now out of the questions.

There was only one way to make it on time.

* * *

 _"Really BOSS!" Blackjack hollered. "I was in the middle of devouring a perfectly good box of donuts."_

 _I smiled, even though I worried for his mental state Blackjack was always there when I needed him. "Your the best Blackjack and I promise I will buy you ten boxes of donuts tomorrow, but you need to fly faster GO!"_

 _"Okay! Okay! Gods of Olympus calm down!"_

* * *

They made it to Annabeth's school in 8 minutes.

I must've wore I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the back courtyard were the ceremony was held. Since Annabeth went to a boarding school it was a very big campus with lots of different gardens and scenic areas with no signs at all, by the time I got to the crowded venue the Headmaster had already started calling out the graduates in alphabetical order.

Fortunately I was able to find Annabeth's parents and brothers in the middle row with a seat saved just for me.

"Mr. Chase!" I hollered, the blond haired man quickly turned around and gave me the firm handshake like he always did.

"Percy! Glad you could join us son." he smirked "talk about timing for a demigod."

Annabeth stepmom, Sue gave me a big hug. "Thank you so much for coming Percy, Annabeth was a little worried you couldn't make it I'm glad your here with us."

I smiled at both of them. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

I turned my attention to Annabeth's twin brothers Mathew and Bobby and ruffled both of their hair. "Mathew, Bobby nice seeing you guys again."

 _"Charles Buick."_

Sue tapped my shoulder. "Annabeth is up next Percy."

 _"And our 2015 valedictorian Annabeth Chase."_

I mean it's not like I don't like the way Annabeth normally looks.. Quite the opposite actually but I've rarely seen her like this in an actual dress with makeup and heels and all that other girly stuff. Which I don't blame her at all for, we're demigods, or lives can end in the split of second the last thing we should be worrying about was whether enough mascara was put on. And Annabeth always looked naturally beautiful without makeup or anything else artificial on. But that didn't suppress how amazingly gorgeous Annabeth looked at this moment. Her lace dress was a bright shade of white that made her tan skin look golden, her hair was brushed and neat in it her natural curls that I loved and she held a confident smile on her face that I was familiar with. She looked like a goddess and not to mention the things that dress did to her golden athletic legs.

Mr. Chase glared at me, "I'm sure your mom told you how impolite it is to stare,aren't I clear?"

Well thats embarrassing. "Um y-yyess s-s-sir, sorry sir."

Annabeth speech as even better than rehearsals she displayed her upmost confidence and pride. I was insanely proud of her, she's had a rough life since she was a small little kid who ran away from home to Camp half Blood, not to mention how much she's saved my butt. I loved her for that.

* * *

After the diplomas were given away and the graduates were released we walked to go meet up with Annabeth.

"Oh my god Annabeth I am going to mis you SO MUCHHHHH!"

Annabeth smiled and hugged the shorter brunette. I'm guessing this is Kelsey one of her roommates she tells me about. "I'm gonna miss you too Kelsey I promise to stay in touch."

A bunch of other girls and guy friends of her continued to say their respective goodbye until it was Annnabeth's dad and stepmom's turn and that's when they both wrapped their arms around her and wrapped her into a huge bear hug that would even make my brother Tyson jealous.

"I am so proud of you Annabeth you have no idea, the woman that you've become," he paused with his voice cracking a bit. "I bet your mom is so proud of you right now, you are so much like her its scary."

Annabeth eyes started to glisten a little bit, She's told me in the past that her father rarely even acknowledges her mother's existence at all almost as if she doesn't exis so to hear him say that I know meant a lot to her.

"Great job Anna" Bobby and Mathew said simultaneously.

Annabeth just smiled and gave each of them a big hug and ruffled their hair and then turned to me.

I smiled at her, "I told you I would make it I'm not a fan of breaking promises especially when it comes to you"

She laughed out loud "You did, seaweed brain thank you."

I gave her a long hug and buried my nose in her lemon-scented shampoo hair as she placed her head on my chest. It was the kind of hug that gave me warmth inside, it felt like home.

Mr. Chase cleared his throat. "We'll just leave you two, I know you haven't seen each other in a couple weeks." and with that the whole Chase family left to go get the car.

"You clean up nice, where'd you get the suit and that watch! It must have cost a fortune!"

"I uh got a little sidetracked so my dad helped me reclean up a little"

"Sidetracked?"

"Long Story another time."

I could tell she agreed. This was a happy time of celebration not monster story time we could do that later.

"Your speech was amazing, I told you that you were going to be great."

Her confident smile appeared again with a little blush. "Well you kind of inspired the speech and stuff you helped and edited with me so it's really our speech."

" _Our_ speech," I smirked "I like that."

She smiled again and I pulled her into a long kiss that was well worth fighting a hellhound in Grand Central Station for.

When we finally came up for air Annabeth looked at me deep in my eyes. "I love you Percy Jackson"

"I love you too Ms. Valedictorian"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! This is my first story so if you like this and want me to continue REVIEW AND next chapter might be** **with the Argo II members I'm thinking maybe not as long as this one but still reasonable. Congrats to all the seniors graduating and to all the other kids like me stuck in school till June... ;) lol. But anyways thank you so much guys for the support and I'll hopefully see you soon.**

 **Annabeth's dress:**


End file.
